Eternidade
by Ayashi Purple
Summary: “E se essa tal de eternidade for... hmm... Interessante, hein?”


**Nota da autora:** Ah... Não tenho nada para comentar e...Não, Nina, esta não é a fic do Ano Novo! Hauhauhauahau

**Eternidade**

"Sabe...? Às vezes eu acho, que no Milênio de Prata, você era a pessoa certa para mim, mas no momento errado."- a voz masculina se fez presente no quarto, expressando em voz alta algo que estava pensando há algum tempo.

A garota loira que até então estava sentada de qualquer forma na cama, folheado uma revista terrivelmente colorida de qualquer jeito, levantou o olhar em direção ao homem. Sem qualquer cerimônia, fechou a revista e a jogou em cima de algum móvel sem realmente estar mirando algum.

"O que isso quer dizer, Kunz?" – a voz da garota era neutra, mas ele conseguia distinguir um certo 'quê' de insegurança. Minako não gostava quando ele começava a filosofar sobre as circunstâncias do relacionamento deles. Era como se ele sempre buscasse a falha que faria tudo desmoronar.

Kunzite sorriu de leve ao ouvir a pergunta dela. Às vezes ela se parecia com uma criancinha, cheia de perguntas que normalmente não tinham respostas.

"É só um comentário, amor..." – ele respondeu suavemente girando a cadeira de um lado para o outro.

Minako se sentou sobre as pernas em cima da cama e cruzou os braços enquanto encarava-o com seriedade. Aquela sensação ruim estava dominando ela de novo. A lembrança de que momentos como aquele poderia ser desfazer como castelinhos de areia.

"Ei... Mina-chan!" – Kunzite falou ao observar a expressão dela. – "Foi só uma observação..."

"Eu... sei."- Minako murmurou vacilante. –"É só que... as vezes eu fico preocupada..."

Kunzite levantou-se da cadeira que estava até então e se sentou em um dos lados da cama. Sem qualquer cerimônia levantou a garota em seus braços e a pôs no seu colo a segurando pela cintura com carinho.

"Qual é a sua preocupação?" – ele perguntou com uma calma que costumava usar só com ela.

Minako encarou um pedaço do chão, enquanto passava os braços pelo pescoço dele um pouco constrangida com a situação.

"É que às vezes... eu acho que..." – Minako para de falar e passa a olhar encarar Kunzite. – " Que não mereço isso."

"E... o que você não merece?" – ele pergunta docemente enquanto acariciava a face dela.

"Você..." – a garota murmurou unindo as sobrancelhas.

"Minako..."- Kunzite suspirou o nome dela a abraçando com mais força.- "Eu acho que se alguém não merece algo aqui, sou eu..."

Minako sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro um pouco antes de enterrar o rosto no espaço entre o ombro e pescoço dele.

"É só um medo bobo..." – Minako começou a falar depois de um tempo. – "Antes eu era sozinha... E todo mundo tinha alguém. Eu já estava acostumada a estar sozinha, a ajudar as outras pessoas estarem felizes umas com as outras. Aí, você apareceu... E eu não me senti mais sozinha. Mesmo que nós estivéssemos juntos, eu não estaria sozinha pelo simples fato de você existir..."

Kunzite não a respondeu imediatamente, ficou apenas acariciando o rosto dela como estava fazendo antes, até porque não sabia o que responder a ela.

"Você não está sozinha, Minako, e não vai voltar a ser..." – ele murmurou baixo.

"Agora não... Mas eu lembro do que o Danb..."

"Shiiii!" – Kunzite colocou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios dela. – "Independente do que aquela criatura te disse, se tudo até agora indicava isso, eu estou aqui, Minako."

"Eu sei!" – Minako respondeu depois de tirar a mão dele do seu rosto, a segurando para evitar outra interrupção dele. – "Mas as palavras ficam na minha cabeça e eu fico procurando o menor sinal... Pra ver se eu consigo impedir!"

Kunzite se livrou da mão dela e segurou o rosto dela com carinho enquanto beijava a testa dela. Suspirou baixo pensando no que falaria para ela. Em momentos como esse ela parecia mais frágil do que era. Ele colou os lábios contra um dos ouvidos dela e murmurou calmamente:

"Tente esquecer isso... O que ele disse e... O que falei agora também..."

Minako levantou o rosto o suficiente para olhar nos olhos dele e suspirou quase em tom conspiratório:

"Não quero te perder, 'tá?" – e aproximando mais um pouco fazendo uma concha com uma das mãos enquanto murmurava em um dos ouvidos dele – "Nem para ninguém e nem para a eternidade..."

Kunzite sorriu de leve quando voltou a falar, ao sentir a mudança de humor dela.

"E se essa tal de eternidade for... hmm... Interessante, hein?"

"Ninguém pode ser mais interessante do que eu!" – Minako respondeu marota – "E depois é feio roubar o que é dos outros..."

"Então agora eu sou seu?" – a essa altura do campeonato ele estava quase gargalhando.

"Você é meu há mais de mil anos, querido..." – Minako respondeu deliberadamente enquanto apertava a bochecha dele – "Eu só estava esperando você voltar para mim."

"E se eu não voltasse?"

"Você sempre volta... Pode se passar uma eternidade, mas você volta para mim."


End file.
